


It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by Homosexy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, SuperCorp, fluff with a sprinkle of sin, side sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosexy/pseuds/Homosexy
Summary: Lena spends her first Christmas with the Danvers





	It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick fic I did insteadofdoingworkoops because I'm really excited for Christmas for various reasons. I'm always excited for Christmas but I'm spending this Christmas with my girlfriend and I can't wait and aaaaa
> 
> Anyway to try and work that off I thought I'd write and I haven't written any supercorp yet. This is just light and I wrote it p quickly so don't expect my finest work. Enjoy :3

"What's up Lee?" Kara watches her girlfriend fidget in the passenger seat. Lena shakes her head and smiles  
"Nothing, honestly"  
"You're nervous aren't you?" Kara asks. Lena's nerves about spending Christmas with Kara's family for the first time were very much apparent. She'd been a bit obsessive over trying to find people the perfect gift and exactly how much was too much to spend because she didn't want to seem like she was splashing her cash just to please.  
"Just a bit" Lena admits  
"You already know that Alex and Maggie like you though. And you have met my mother"  
"Hardly" Lena laughs. It had been a complete fluke of a meeting. Eliza only came to National City when her work (or reckless children) required her to, so as much as Kara tried she hadn't been able to introduce Lena to her mother at any point so far. Which was fine by Lena, because deep down she was very nervous about meeting Eliza. Kara had told Eliza all about her of course (apparently when Kara had told her they were dating, Eliza was taken aback; she thought they'd been dating ever since Kara started waxing poetic about her "new friend" who at the beginning of said descriptions, had in fact just been a friend), and she assured Lena that her mother approved completely. But Lena knew her surname followed her everywhere, no matter how hard people tried to ignore it.

Her and Kara had been wandering through the park, enjoying the sunshine. Lena's hand was perhaps wandering a little bit from Kara's waist as she hooked her fingers through the belt loops of Kara's jeans, but in her defence the park was deserted. Kara had given her a knowing look in response, to which Lena raised an eyebrow, to which Kara kissed her. They had stopped walking now, simply stood in an empty park, passionately kissing each other.  
"Hello Kara"  
The park was apparently not deserted. Lena didn't recognise the voice and was mildly confused as to the identity of this woman, until Kara squealed  
"Mom!" and threw herself into a hug, as though they hadn't just been caught making out in public like horny teenagers.  
"It's lovely to see you, I was just making use of my lunch hour, or what remains of it" Eliza Danvers smiled warmly at her daughter, then turned to Lena, who was trying her hardest to maintain a normal outward appearance, "You must be Lena"  
"You must be Mrs Danvers, it's nice to meet you" Lena smiled and offered her hand, but Eliza swept her into a hug instead. Kara's lack of personal boundaries suddenly made even more sense. Her mother hadn't stayed long, only made a little small talk about how she was, what brought her there this time, and then left.

"She likes you though" Kara insists  
"Her first impression of me was me in the act of making out with you, with my hands pretty much on your ass" Lena counters  
"Well that's what you spend a lot of your time doing in fairness"  
"Kara!"  
"Sorry" Kara smiles softly, "But really, it'll be fine. Everyone is in your corner already"  
"I know" Lena admits, "I just... I've never really had a family Christmas you know? I don't know what it's supposed to look like"  
"Well my family is hardly normal. And we can have lots of family Christmasses, as many as you want. Even if it's not Christmas we can still have one"  
"That might be taking it a bit far Kara" Lena's laughing now. Kara always knows how to cheer her up, stop her from overthinking her way into holes that didn't exist until she made them herself  
"Do you wanna hear a story from Maggie's first Christmas with us?"  
"Wasn't that only last year?"  
"So?" Kara shrugged, "Do you wanna hear the story?"  
"Of course"  
"So apparently Maggie was pretty nervous"  
"I can't imagine her being nervous about a Christmas. Or anything, actually"  
"You'd think that" Kara agrees, humming softly as she takes a slow, smooth corner "But apparently she was. Everything went pretty well though, so she had nothing to fear. Of course my mother loves her as much as she loves you" Kara stops to audibly shush Lena's sceptical expression, "And I already knew her so it was fine"  
"This isn't much of a story you know" Lena teases  
"I'm getting there, patience" Kara says, and some tiny part of Lena's mind reacts to that last word because of what they'd been doing last night, but she ignores it. From the look on Kara's face, it wasn't an entirely unintentional word choice  
"Anyway," Kara continues, "So it was all going well. Until, well this wasn't even really something not going well, I guess it was just a bit embarrassing"  
"Oh?"  
"Well it was after lunch and Alex and Maggie went to have a nap"  
"Sure they did" Lena smirks  
"Okay yeah, they... weren't napping which I didn't realise and I walked straight into the room"  
Lena's fully laughing again, because she can imagine the look on Kara's face exactly and she feels some sympathy  
"Anyway I... panicked, because who wouldn't seeing walking in on their sister doing that, and you know how when I get nervous or scared I just kind of talk really fast a lot?"  
"Yes"  
"Well I did that. Something like _oh_ _my god I am so sorry I didn't know you were having sex I thought you were actually asleep I didn't realise napping meant sex I'm sorry pretend I was never here_ or something. But apparently I shrieked before I said any of that because my mother had started to come to where I was, thinking I was in trouble"  
"Oh god"  
"And then she came along to ask what was the matter and saw... that"  
"Wow" Part of Lena really wants to know exactly what Alex and Maggie had been doing because it sounded like Kara wasn't telling her something. She says as much to Kara, who looks at Lena like she's crazy  
"That's your first response to that story?"  
"Actually my first response was that we are not having sex the entire time we are at your house for Christmas, but I thought that would thrill you even less"  
"Babe please tell me that's not a serious response" Kara almost whines and Lena has to chuckle in response  
"Fine, but not during the day. And not on Christmas. And not today because that's the first day we're there. And not tomorrow because it'll be Christmas Eve"  
"Are you telling me we can't have sex for the next three days?"  
"Someone's thirsty"

(Also, it turns out Alex and Maggie were using a strap on. Which makes Lena think she really, _really_ does not want to get walked in on)

"Hi Lena, it's nice to finally meet you properly" Eliza scoops her into a big warm hug that Lena is a little more prepared for this time round. After that, she follows Kara to go and hug Alex and Maggie who are already there and donning Christmas sweaters (Alex's is particularly questionable. It's kind of like a train crash of all things Christmas. Lena can't decide if she loves it or wants to burn it)  
"Wait, let me put mine on" Kara announces, having just had a conversation about the very object of Lena's deep aesthetic questioning. She rummages in her bag and pulls out something offensively blue that Lena has never seen before. The pattern is rows of reindeer and snowflakes in white, but Lena cannot get over how blue it is. It's not an assault on the eyes and it's not neon, it's just... blue.  
"That is quite something" Maggie laughs  
"We'll have you two in some that are just as fashionable before long" Eliza laughs and Lena's stomach jolts, not because of the horror at such a garment but because Eliza just seemed to include her in the family. Kara gives Lena a tight hug and presses a kiss to her forehead, having seen the emotion flicker on her face for just a second.

Hideous Christmas fashion is one thing, but Lena is not above some Christmas karaoke (Kara has already made her do this, back on the first of December because she is dating the most excitable person to ever walk the Earth. Which is really great and she wouldn't change that about Kara for the world). She belts out Mariah Carey with Kara, Alex and Maggie and laughs at Kara's incredibly bad dancing that isn't so much dancing as it is a lot of jumping. Eliza is ostensibly cooking in the kitchen, but Lena thinks she might be hiding from the ruckus just a little bit. At the end of the song, everyone collapses onto sofas grinning. Alex tries to take off her Christmas jumper and promptly gets stuck (she'd mentioned the questionable tailoring of the sleeve and head hole when Lena first asked her where and why she'd bought this thing). After a bit of wriggling, the rising of her shirt to reveal hickies Lena pretends she doesn't see, and some help from Maggie, Alex finally frees herself and flings the jumper off onto the floor. Kara pounces on it and before she even opens her mouth, Lena responds  
"Kara no"  
"Please Lee" She does her best puppy dog eyes. Lena pretends not to hear Alex quietly whispering to Maggie  
"Fine, but I'm taking it off after five seconds" Lena knew she was never going to win that battle. Alex had been right- the arms are unusually narrow and Lena doesn't even work out. She gets it over her head okay, but has a sneaking suspicion that getting out of it is going to be harder. Not least because Kara will beg her to keep it on longer. But even Lena has her limits  
"It looks so cute!"  
"And I'm boiling" Lena says, already wrestling with the sweater to try and get it over her head. She manages it a lot better than Alex did and tosses it back onto the floor. Kara automatically goes to sort out the mess her hair has become in the process, neatly re-parting it and returning the stray sections back to where they belong. Unconsciously she starts running her fingers through Lena's hair, smoothing out all of the fluffiness that comes with trying to remove a sweater both reluctant to come off and made of acrylic. Lena snuggles up to her, suddenly sleepy. It's been a long day with a long drive, and ever since they got in, it's been lots of conversations and preparation and she hadn't realised how tired she was until now, even though it can only be maybe eight. Kara looks fondly down at her girlfriend, then over at Alex who is looking at her with this indescribable expression of happiness. Kara remembers how she felt when Alex first found Maggie, or more specifically when she saw for the first time what they'd found in each other. That feeling is exactly what is on Alex's face right now and Kara understands it completely.

They put on _Godzilla_ , of all things. Eliza comes in half an hour into the film and surveys the room fondly. Lena is already dozing and wouldn't put it past herself to sleep through _Godzilla_ at this point. She's just so warm and happy and god, how could she ever have been nervous when this is just so easy? She learned a long time ago that Kara's side is where she can be herself and now, snuggling into Kara while Alex, Eliza and Maggie have some debate about the logistics of an animal that size being able to support its own weight on land, with Kara occasionally chipping in while stroking Lena's hair the whole time...

It's just perfect.

Lena wakes up in bed the next morning. Kara must have carried her there and gotten her into pyjamas, all without waking her. Speaking of Kara, Lena can feel a familiar, warm, rhythmic breathing behind her. She turns to find Kara fast asleep.  
"Hey" Lena coos gently, giving Kara's nose a light kiss. Kara makes a sleepy noise and wriggles closer to Lena in the bed  
"Morning" She murmurs  
"Morning love" Lena smiles. Kara's hair is all fluffed up around her face. Her eyes slowly blink open and she smiles the same way she always does when she sees Lena. She presses a kiss to Lena's jaw, and then one to her cheek, and then several all over her face. Lena smiles. Kara is incredibly physically affectionate when she first wakes up in the morning (and as a general rule, whenever she is sleepy) and Lena finds it absolutely adorable. Kara lifts her head a little and pauses  
"Mom's in the kitchen. She might make pancakes"  
"That's so lovely of her" Lena yawns. Pancakes do sound good, although so does staying in bed with Kara. She kisses Kara's neck a few times, until her girlfriend lies back down properly and cuddles her again.

Kara loves playing with Lena's hair and does it a lot when they cuddle. She's incredibly gentle and the touches make Lena melt into her as she relaxes more than she ever does otherwise. Currently, Kara is running her fingers lightly over Lena's hair, feeling how soft it is. She traces swirls down the back of Lena's head, moving her fingers gently and once again prompting Lena to wonder what malevolent entity cursed humans so that they cannot purr like cats. Instead, Lena hums contentedly into Kara's neck and presses a small kiss to her soft skin. As she does so, Kara keeps moving her hand down and now her fingers are drawing circles on the side of Lena's neck. A trail of nerves lights up down her back, pooling at the bottom as though it should tickle, but doesn't. She notices Kara is less gentle now, letting her nails lightly scrape Lena's skin. Her other hand has moved from Lena's back to her waist, or just above it. Lena knows what Kara is doing and it's working. She presses a few more kisses into Kara's neck. Gently bites, enough to tell Kara what she needs to. Kara brushes Lena's nipple with her thumb, the most fleeting of contact, but it's enough to make Lena softly gasp into Kara's neck.

And then Kara stops and fully sits up in the bed  
"I knew it was pancakes!"  
"Kara..." Lena swallows, her throat dry. Kara turns and gives her a look that will stay in Lena's mind all day as she says  
"We can finish it later" lightly, pressing a kiss to Lena's lips. Lena pulls Kara back in, lengthening the kiss to something blazing, lustful.  
"Noted" She says as Kara pulls away and starts to leave the bed, with Lena in tow.

She'd only ever been joking about not having sex on Christmas Eve anyway.


End file.
